Targeting
The ability to cause objects to home in on any target. Variation of Bullet Manipulation and Homing Effect. Also Called * Target Locking * Pin Point Capabilities User can cause objects, when set in motion, to home in on a target and invariably reach it. It can be used to hit a target from miles away only by throwing a rock that the user has charged, causing it to "lock on" to the user's intended target. Applications *Homing Effect *Bullet Manipulation *GPS Manipulation - GPS can pin point a location by targeting it. *Projectile Enhancement - make the thrown object accelerate to speeds greater than that which the user threw it with. *Throw objects and cause them to follow a target. *Imitate Flight by making one's body target another subject, then jumping. *Cause bullets to home in on a target. *Never lose cellular phone service by causing the out-going waves to lock onto, and enter the target phone, despite lack of service. *Cause sunburn, or even skin cancer, by charging the UV rays from the sun. *Light foes on fire by charging a fire source, and causing the flames to follow the target, making a "homing flamethrower." *Hit targets from vast distances by throwing mere pebbles or stones. Associations *Bullet Manipulation *Enhanced/Supernatural/Absolute Accuracy *Enhanced Gunmanship *Digital Vision Limitations *The thrown object can't dodge obstructions and will stop following the target if it is blocked by an obstacle. *Practicing is needed to improve their ability. *Some targets, those with Density Manipulation, Enhanced Speed or Intangibility, could escape harm. *Some targets, like those with Invulnerability or those who can obtain it like Metal Mimicry, wouldn't be harmed. *The target might be able to use the user of this ability as a human shield if they can't cancel their power. *Weak against Attack Ignoring and Target Lock Disruption. Known Users Gallery Claire Adelheid.jpg|Claire Adelheid (Anima: Beyond Fantasy) always target the heart of her enemies by using Gae Bolg, bending itself if the target tries to dodge or parry the attack. File:Durham Glaster Shot.jpg|Durham Glaster (Black Cat) can have his bullets (made of his ki) to redirect into his opponent. Tien's lockon (Dragon Ball Z).gif|Tien Shinhan (Dragon Ball Z) locking onto Cell to hit him with... Tien's Kikōhō.gif|...the Kikōhō. Tao_Super_Dodon_Wave.JPG|Mercenary Tao Tao Pai's (Dragon Ball) Super Dodon Wave locks on to his opponents' biological waves, ensuring that it will chase them until it hits. File:FriezaHomingDD.png|Frieza's (Dragon Ball Z) Tsuibi Kienzan can chase down and cut anything, as long as he maintains his concentration on its movements. Frieza Grand Death Beam.png|Golden Frieza's (Dragon Ball Super) Grand Death Beam, a ten-fingered, guided version of his Golden Death Beam, will each chase down any target Frieza designates until it has pierced them, upon which the beam will continue towards the next target. MOGUERA_Automatic_Tracking_Laser_Cannon.gif|M.O.G.U.E.R.A.'s (Godzilla) Automatic Tracking Laser Cannon can track its targets, hence the name. Targeting by Bullseye.JPG|Bullseye (Marvel Comics) can throw virtually any object with incredible accuracy and enough force to be lethal. File:Storm_Release_Laser_Circus.jpg|Darui's (Naruto) Storm Release: Laser Circus fires lasers that he guides towards the target. Mato Mato no Mi in Use.gif|All Vander Decken IX (One Piece) has to do is touch his opponent and anything he throws… File:Mark_Mato_arrows_chase_Hachi_(One_Piece).gif|…will home in as a deadly projectile. Gear Fourth Air Bounce.png|Monkey D. Luffy (One Piece) using his Gum Gum/Gomu Gomu no Python. File:Hagiri_Kaname_Death_Print.JPG|Kaname Hagiri (Yu Yu Hakusho) marks his opponent... File:Kaname_Marks_Yusuke.JPG|...and all projectiles he launches will strike the bulls-eyes without fail. Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Enhancements Category:Fighting Power Category:Vision Faculty Category:Arm Faculty Category:Combat Powers Category:Common Powers